Blue Mary
23 años 33 años |Lugar de nacimiento = Estados Unidos |Altura = 1,68 m |Peso = 49 kg |Grupo sanguíneo = AB |Familia/Relaciones = Padre (fallecido) Tatsumi Suo (abuelo) Kevin Rian (pariente lejano) Antonio (perro mascota) Butch (amante, fallecido) Terry Bogard (interés amoroso) |Trabajo/Ocupación = Detective privado |Gustos = Sus chaquetas de cuero |Disgustos = Gatos |Hobbies = Motociclismo |Comida favorita = Arroz cubierto con carne y caldo |Fuerte en deportes = Baseball |Habilidad especial = Cantar , olvidar eventos dolorosos |Odia = |Música favorita = Baladas |Medidas (busto, cintura, cadera) = Busto 88 cm, cintura 54 cm, cadera 85 cm |Arma = |Estilo de lucha = Sambo comando }} , cuyo nombre real es , es un personaje de las series ''Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters. Hizo su debut en el videojuego Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory como detective privado. Según Neo Geo Freak, ella está basada en la Androide #18 de la serie manga Dragon Ball. En la encuesta de popularidad del sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, ella fue votada como el personaje n° 15 con un total de 857 votos. Historia Fatal Fury Su ex-amante, Butch, y su padre habían trabajado juntos como colegas en el servicio secreto. Mientras estaban en una misión protegiendo al presidente, ambos fueron fusilados y asesinados por terroristas. Devastada por la pérdida, se dice que ella nunca ha vuelto a sonreír desde aquel incidente. La chaqueta de cuero que lleva es un recuerdo dado a ella como regalo de Butch. Habiendo aprendido por su ex-amante cómo luchar, ella se convierte en una freelancer. A lo largo de la serie, asume diversos trabajos para investigar casos misteriosos. Durante este tiempo, ella conoce a Terry y los dos se hacen buenos amigos. ''The King of Fighters En esta serie, su trabajo estaba lejos de terminar. Un día, un misterioso benefactor pidió sus servicios para entrar en el torneo King of Fighters, junto con Billy Kane y Ryuji Yamazaki. Durante la resolución del torneo, se descubrió que Yamazaki había enloquecido más y más debido a la sangre de Orochi corriendo por sus venas y que Billy había sido enviado por Geese para vigilarlo para aprender el secreto del poder de Orochi. Sin embargo, durante un momento de confusión, Yamazaki escapó y Mary se quedó a meditar sobre los motivos de Geese y la raíz de la situación. Luego de su conclusión, Terry Bogard le informa del cártel criminal de NESTS y de sus acciones que ocurren en South Town. Con un nuevo objetivo en mente para detener a la organización, Mary se une a 'Women's Team' junto con King, Kasumi Todoh, y Li Xiangfei, y al Fatal Fury Team en 2000 y 2001 para ayudar a detener a NESTS en los siguientes torneos, eventualmente llevando a su desaparición. En 2003, se une al torneo para investigar los movimientos de Those from the Past y se une a su ex-compañera King, así como a otra antigua integrante de 'Fatal Fury Team', Mai Shiranui. En el videojuego ''The King of Fighters XI, Mary se unió a Vanessa y Ramon para continuar con su caso. Personalidad Mary es muy amable con todo el mundo, pero ella sabe (o piensa) que su trabajo debe venir primero antes de todo lo demás. Ella desarrolló un vínculo fuerte con Terry, que parecen tener un cariño y preocupación genuinos entre sí. Poderes *'Ignorar peso' - Puede lanzar a sus adversarios, independientemente de su peso. *'Ataques de energía' - Puede cargar sus ataques y lanzamientos con energía qì. Pueden verse como una rosa roja, un chapoteo rosa o rayas rojas/azules. Habilidades *'Conducción de motocicleta' - Sabe conducir una motocicleta muy bien. *'Habilidades de detective' - Ha tenido un extenso entrenamiento en investigación profunda de antecedentes. Estilo de lucha Blue Mary emplea el arte de lucha de 'sambo comando'. Este arte marcial utiliza técnicas de golpe y agarre. Algunos movimientos se asemejan a los encontrados en el jiu-jitsu brasileño. Música *'Kiss Me' - Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, Real Bout Fatal Fury, y The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (como EX Mary) *'Blue Mary's Blues' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters '98, y The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *'Sha La La' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Yuuwaki no Toki' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Secret Circumstances' - The King of Fighters XI *'Masquerade' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Image songs *'The Remains of My Love -The Sunset Sky Part Ⅴ-' - Fatal Fury 3 *'Blue Mary's Blues' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *'Dance de Peace!' - image song compartida del "Scitron 10th Anniversary Special: Fatal Fury -Selected Characters-" Intérpretes *Harumi Ikoma Apariciones *''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury'' *''Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers'' *''The King of Fighters '97'' *''The King of Fighters: Kyo'' *''The King of Fighters '98'' *''The King of Fighters '99'' *''The King of Fighters 2000'' *''The King of Fighters 2001'' *''The King of Fighters 2002'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave'' *''The King of Fighters 2003'' *''The King of Fighters XI'' *''KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A"'' *''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match'' *''Garou Densetsu Special'' - peronaje de evento Móviles *''Days of Memories'' (segundo título) - no jugador *''The King of Fighters Mahjong'' *''KOF Gals Mahjong'' *''Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai'' *''SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! 2'' *''SNK High School Collection'' Cameos *''The King of Fighters '95'' - en el escenario de 'Japan Team' *''The King of Fighters '96'' - en el escenario de 'Fatal Fury Team' *''The King of Fighters XII'' - mencionado en la historia paralela de Terry *''The King of Fighters XIII'' - pasea junto con Terry hacia Pao Pao Cafe y habla con su equipo en la historia de fondo de su equipo, aparece en el Story Mode y durante la secuencia de 'Fatal Fury Team' *''The King of Fighters XIV'' - durante las secuencias finales de 'Fatal Fury Team' y 'Women Fighters Team' *''KOF: Maximum Impact'' - cameo de fondo *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' - cameo de fondo *''The King of Fighters '94: Rebout'' - cameo de fondo en el escenario de 'Women Fighters Team' *''Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf'' *''The King of Fighters'' (pachinko) *''The King of Fighters 2'' Anime *''Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves'' Personajes similares *EX Blue Mary Véase también *Blue Mary/Galería *Blue Mary/Frases Curiosidades *El cóctel del cual ella debe su nombre es una bebida misteriosa. Desde una perspectiva, la bebida es azul profundo claro. Desde otros ángulos, parece ser transparente como el agua. Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Sprites Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind The King of Fighters '97 The King of Fighters XI Galería Mary-ff3.jpg|''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory'' Blue_mary_rbffs.jpg|''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special'' Blue_mary_97.jpg|''The King of Fighters '97'' Mary-pashinko3.jpg|''Garou Densetsu Special'' blue_mary.jpg|''KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A"'' Mary another.jpg|''KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A", diseño alternativo Mary kofpachinko.jpg|''The King of Fighters (pachinko) en:Blue Mary Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en febrero